History
NewSpawn, especially being a public Survival MultiPlayer, has a very complex history. NewSpawn Classic Main Article: NewSpawn Classic NewSpawn Classic is a server similar to NewSpawn Reborn and existed in 2011. Not much is known about it currently. NewSpawn Reborn Creation When Alex2003super saw a reddit comment by EggYoch on the post "Fellow old minecrafters, what is your best memory from Minecraft?" describing Newspawn Classic and its fall, he decided to create a subreddit about NewSpawn and created NewSpawn Reborn. A popular video by YouTuber reddit Oz Media prompted many intrigued people to join the server and is considered to have popularised it. 2.5k Era For the earliest part of NewSpawn's existence, it has been on Minecraft: Java Edition Version 1.13.2 and had a world barrier limit of X/Z ±2,500 to inhibit exploration of far away chunks so that 1.14 and later chunks could load. The first six Spawn Spots were in the 2.5k Era. Dragon Event The first Dragon Event was the first time the end was entered. A failed organisation called the Endbuster Initiative attempted to lead it. FrankoBG was infamous for grabbing the Dragon Egg without telling anyone and dying with it. He is responsible for the planning of the June 2 Dragon Event. Shortly after the First Dragon Event, an Ender Dragon was spawned while Th3sad0ne was exploring the End Islands, and had to defeat the dragon solo. Rollback On the 26th of May, a bug involving the MCFunction system used to manage NewSpawns during the 2.5k Era resulted in a period of pure anarchy after online members were told their decisions didn't matter because the entire server would be rolled back to a backup. In Pueblo Del Rio (NS#00) a Wither and an Enderdragon were spawned by alex2003super. AntiCheat The seek of an effective AntiCheat software began near the end of the 2.5k Era, when it became clear that a server like NewSpawn needed to be protected from potential hackers. While different AntiCheat software was being tested and tweaked, players experienced a variety of false positives in gameplay, leading to glitchy movement when performing certain actions and the infamous bugs that caused random damage, laggy Elytra gliding and water elevators to be potentially deadly. Eventually alex2003sper found a valid configuration which maximizes Quality of Service while keeping the multiplayer experience fair. 5k Era The 5k Era, named after the Border being increased to X/Z ±5,000 is the term for NewSpawn between the versions of 1.14.2 and what is assumed to be 1.15. It started on the 28th of May. It was delayed to 1.14.2 to avoid world corruption or server-breaking bugs. The 5k era is planned to have a second Dragon Event, a Wither Event, and replace the MCFunction system used for NewSpawns between Efrafa (NS#01) and Infinite Desert (NS#05). Closure and Reopening With the intent to fully configure NewSpawn Season 2, on September 4 2019 the server was temporarily shut off and replaced by a Creative server, then subsequently reopened. The Creative server was then available until February 2 2020 where it was closed due to inactivity. NewSpawn Season 2 NewSpawn Season 2 started November 1, 2019